vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eren Yeager
|-|Human Form= |-|Attack Titan= Summary Eren Yeager is the main protagonist of Attack on Titan. He lived a peaceful life in Shiganshina District with his now late parents Grisha and Carla Yeager, and his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackerman, until the town was destroyed by Titans during the fall of Wall Maria. After witnessing the death of his mother at the hands of the Smiling Titan, he vowed to wipe out all Titans in revenge. He joined the 104th Training Corps along with Mikasa Ackerman and his childhood friend Armin Arlert, graduating as the 5th best soldier, and is currently a member of the Survey Corps Special Operations Squad. After finding the basement and also unlocking his father's memories, Eren learned the truth of what Titans are, and the history of Eldia and Marley. Eren vowed to free his home from their true enemy: the world across the ocean. From his father, Eren gained the powers of the Attack and Founding Titans. After eating Ms. Tybur, he inherited the War Hammer Titan as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, 8-C with Hardening | 8-C, Higher with Hardening Name: Eren Yeager | Attack Titan/Founding Titan | Attack Titan/Founding Titan/War Hammer Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Age: 15 | 19 Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the Attack Titan, Founding Titan, and War Hammer Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Large Size (Type 1), Can harden his body and create a web of pillars from his body, Can control other Titans (Only if he is in contact with someone who possesses "royal" blood) | All previous abilities enhanced plus potentially all the powers of the War Hammer Titan Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to harm other members of the Survey Corps who are as durable as himself) | Small Building level+ (His transformations alone yield this much, Punched the Female Titan hard enough to destroy part of a church, Overpowered the Armored Titan and tore its arm off, Can oneshot even the strongest Pure Titans), Building level+ with Hardening (Completely shattered the Armored Titan's armor with his punches, while his normal punches could only slightly damage it) | Building level+ (Tore the Jaw Titan's arm off and nearly killed it, Severely damaged the Warhammer Titan, though its body wasn't fully formed when he did so), Higher with Hardening (Oneshot the Armored Titan, though the latter wasnt at full strength at the time) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with 3D Maneuver Gear (101 m/s), with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Formed his Titan body fast enough to intercept a cannonball) | Subsonic (150 mph) with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Can move his arms faster than a cannonball) | Subsonic with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Would need to be able to lift this much to be able to handle the force exerted on his body by the 3D gear) | Class M (Barely but successfully lifted up a boulder larger than his Titan body) | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class+, Building Class+ with Hardening | Building Class+, Higher with Hardening Durability: Wall level (Can survive the energy exerted on his body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces) | Small Building level+ (Survived being close to Rod Reiss' Titan form), Building level+ with Hardening | Building level+, Higher with Hardening Stamina: Very High (Able to survive fatal injuries that could kill a human and keep fighting) | High (Can stay in Titan Form for an hour and a half, but repeated transformations will exhaust him) | Very High (Able to transform into a Titan three times in one battle) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with blades, tens of meters with Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | Several meters by virtue of sheer size Standard Equipment: Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | None notable Intelligence: Above Average (During his time in the 104th squad, Eren trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat, eventually becoming skilled in martial arts to the point that he had the best scores for hand-to-hand combat of the entire 104th graduate squad. He received training with Reiner and Annie which diversified his skillset to include the use of punches, throws, grappling and submission locks. This skill carries over to his Titan form and has allowed him to defeat opponents larger than himself such as the Armored Titan.) Weaknesses: Can be reckless to the point of being suicidal at times | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. Constant, wide-scale use of his hardening can overwhelm him and make him weak. Repeated transformations in a short period of time lead to decreased control over the Titan form, diminished Titan size and power, and increase the risk of being absorbed into the titan itself and becoming a Pure Titan. (Though these weaknesses appear to have diminished significantly after the timeskip) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' Eren's Titan form has demonstrated the ability to automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and also to regenerate entire limbs. His healing factor is fast enough to heal an entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. As with all Titan shifters, Eren's Titan form can regenerate entirely so long as his human body is undamaged. While in his human state, Eren can also regenerate entire lost limbs. After the timeskip, Eren has demonstrated a mastery of this ability to the extent that he can restrain the regeneration of certain body parts, such as restraining regeneration on his left leg in order to disguise himself as an injured soldier. *'Hardening:' Eren's Titan form has the ability to harden its body into a crystal-like structure which serves as a highly durable armor. By concentrating this ability in a specific area, such as his fists, Eren can increase the durability of his hardened limbs to the point of being able to break the Armored Titan's armor without damaging his own. After the timeskip, Eren showed improved hardening abilities that allowed him to harden more of his skin, and the ability to harden fast enough to block the hardening web of Ms. Tybur before its spikes could penetrate through his neck to his nape and kill him. Eren also has the ability to create a web of pillars that originate from his Titan body. The hardened pillars are incredibly durable, capable of preventing a cave-in, as well as shielding Squad Levi from the heat of Rod Reiss' Titan form. The constructs, as well as Eren's Titan, also retain their durability and hardened state even after he has been separated from his Titan body. *'Founding Titan:' With the power of the Founding Titan that Grisha Yeager stole from the Reiss family, Eren possesses the ability to control nearby Titans, causing them to relentlessly attack his chosen target. However, this ability can only be used while Eren is in contact with a Titan of royal blood. Key: Human Form | Pre-Timeskip Titan Form | Post-Timeskip Titan Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Military Characters Category:Giants Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8